poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 9 (Final)/Transcript
This is the transcript of the final part of The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version). (Mario is out on the road, following the tracks of the Koopa-Kutter 3000. He then sees a long road and the Koopa-Kutter 3000 has gotten way far ahead of him) Mario: Oh, my gosh. (He sits down as he sighs. Then he hears growling and snorting. It’s a mythical beast called the Bandersnatch. It is sleeping as Mario quietly walked closed to the Bandersnatch) Mario: Ah, ahem, ahem. (The Bandersnatch woke up as it opened its eyes) Mario: Uh, excuse me. (The Bandersnatch snarls but Mario stops him by bringing him down) Mario: Now, look! I’ve got a long way to go. You’re gonna take me there, and you’re not gonna give me any trouble about it, right? Bandersnatch: (Growls) Right? Mario: Good! (Mario climbs on the Bandersnatch’s back) Mario: Now, git! (Mario rides the Bandersnatch as it goes down the long road. We now go to a waterfall as the camera pans up to reveal Gyarados Falls. The Koopa-Kutter 3000 is parked here on a cliff. We see that Ash is tied up on a crane, as Bowser prepares the crane and Zoroark watches) Bowser: Are you ready, boy? It’s time you learned how to fish for Gyaradoses. (Laughs) They like it when you use live bait. And you’re as live as they come. (Dyna Blade, Pikachu, Peach, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and Meta Knight all watch in horror as the crane raises Ash over the water) Bowser: (Singing) Oh, you get a line And I’ll get a pole, matey (He switches on the light) You get a line and I’ll get a pole, friend (He turns the light around) Oh, you get a line and I’ll get a pole We’ll go fishing in the Gyarados hole Buddy pal o’ mine (The light pans over the Gyarados horde as they rise from the water and swim) Bowser: Bwahahaha! That’s right, babies! It’s suppertime! (The Gyaradoses swim toward Ash, who’s dangled over the river. Cut to Dyna Blade who screeches in horror. Cut to Pikachu) Pikachu: Pika! Pika pi! (Cut to the heroes) Meta Knight: This doesn’t look any good, guys. I can’t see any way out of this one. Luigi: But can’t you use your sword? Meta Knight: I’m sorry, Luigi. My sword can’t cut through the metal bars. Peach: Oh, Mario, please hurry. Yoshi: This is bad. I wish Mario was here. Toad: Me too, Yoshi. (Cut to Bowser) Bowser: (Finishes singing) Pal o’ mine (He cracks his knuckles) Bowser: Bwahahaha! Now, this is my idea of fun! (He pulls the levers back and lowers Ash into the water, and pulls him back up. The Gyarados horde circles around Ash as they tried to get him) Bowser: Nothing personal, boy. But I wouldn’t want to disappoint the Pokémon Rangers. They was looking so hard for you. And now, they’re gonna find you! (He laughs as he lowers Ash a little closer. Suddenly, the light on the machine goes out. Cut to the heroes who look) Luigi: What was that? Toad: The light went out! (Cut to Pikachu and Dyna Blade) Pikachu: Pika? Dyna Blade: (Screeches) (Cut back to Bowser) Bowser: What in blazes is going on here?! (He tries to get the machine to work, but suddenly he hears growling. He looks back and sees the Bandersnatch get out of the front seat of the Koopa-Kutter 3000 and ran away) Bowser: Zoroark? (Zoroark approaches to Bowser) Bowser: Did you know there was a Bandersnatch in my truck? Did ya? (Zoroark nods) Did ya? (Zoroark shook her head) There was a Bandersnatch in my truck! (Zoroark fell to the floor as Bowser grabbed her by the mouth) Bowser: Now you quit fooling around and do your job, you long-haired fox! (Zoroark goes to her patrolling around the truck as Bowser takes a look in his front seat. He sees that the keys are missing) Bowser: Hey, what happened to the keys? (We see Mario who had arrived and took the keys. He is hiding while Bowser is still looking for the keys) Bowser: Must be around here somewhere. They couldn’t just get up and walk away. (Mario keeps himself hidden as Bowser tried to feel under the brakes. Mario then sees an emergency exit) Bowser: Something weird’s going on around here. I smell some familiar figure with a red hat and a mustache, who always defeats me! (Mario hears Bowser as he stays out of sight. Meanwhile, one of the Gyaradoses jump up and tried to eat Ash, as he dodged. Back at the truck, Mario gets out with the keys. As he’s walking, Zoroark appeared walking behind Mario. She hisses as Mario looks back and sees her. Mario flees from Zoroark, who chases him until she crashes into a pole under the truck. The heroes, including Pikachu spot Mario as he came out, carrying the keys) Peach: Look, there’s Mario! Luigi: Mario! Thank goodness, you’re okay! Toad: We were so worried about you! Yoshi: Wow, it’s about time you showed up, Mario! Meta Knight: I don’t believe it. Way to go, mate! Mario: Guys, here, catch! (He tosses the keys to the heroes. Zoroark appears as she gets out of the truck and snarls at Mario) Mario: Yike! (Zoroark chases Mario around the truck and tried to catch him with her claws. Meanwhile, Bowser is getting his gun) Bowser: Well, there’s more than one to take a shell off a crab. (Chuckles as he cocks his gun) (The heroes and Pikachu are pulling the keys up through the bars. Cut back to Zoroark and Mario fighting. Mario hides behind a cactus, and Zoroark hits it. Zoroark sees the thorns on her hands and screams as Mario ran to a hiding place. The heroes continue pulling up the keys. Suddenly, they hear a gunshot. Pikachu and Dyna Blade also hear that) Pikachu: Pika pi! Dyna Blade: (Screeches) (Mario comes out of his hiding place, while Ash notices Bowser with his gun) Bowser: Blast it! (He aims for the rope) Mario: Oh, mama mia! I hope I know what I’m doing. (Bowser pushes the trigger and the bullet blasts through the rope, surprising Ash. Mario then goes to Zoroark and kicks her in the nose. Zoroark rubs her nose and then sees Mario, who blows raspberry at her. The angered Zoroark chases Mario, as we see Bowser prepares to make another shot. Mario leads Zoroark as he walked by Bowser while his back is turned and Zoroark jumps on him) Bowser: What the…? Hey, get off of me! Zoroark, what are you doing?! What? Oh, oh. (While Bowser is distracted, Mario pushes him off the cliff. Bowser yells as he and Zoroark fall into the river. Mario watches as he wipes his hands in relief. The Gyaradoses then turn around and see Bowser, who’s struggling in the water with Zoroark on him) Bowser: Zoroark! Zoroark, you stupid Pokémon! (Zoroark sees the Gyaradoses swimming toward them) Bowser: Get off of me, you idiot! (Zoroark clings on Bowser in fear) Get off of me! (Zoroark is tossed. She sees the Gyaradoses coming closer and quickly swam to shore) Bowser: (As the Gyaradoses arrive and attack Bowser) No! No! Get away! (Cut to Ash, who sees the string in the damaged rope break, and he fell into the river. Cut to the heroes, who are attempting to stick the keys in the lock) Peach: Mario, the boy! (Mario rushes for the cliff and dives into the water, and he swam underwater to save Ash from drowning. He grabs the rope and pulls Ash to the surface. When they rise to the surface they are being swept by the current) Ash Ketchum: Help! (Mario sees a nearby branch) Help! (Mario gets on the branch and tries tying the rope on the branch to keep Ash from drifting away. Meanwhile, Bowser is still trying to fend himself from the Gyaradoses) Bowser: No, no! Get back! Get back! (One of the Gyaradoses noticed that they’re heading to the waterfall. The Gyaradoses are forced to swim away as Bowser continues fending himself) Bowser: Get, get away! Get away! (Sees the Gyaradoses swimming away) Ha! Bwahaha! I whooped ya! I whooped you all! You’ll think twice of that before messing with Bowser, the King of all Koopas! Bwahahahahaha! (Zoroark watches from the shoreline as she helplessly waved goodbye to Bowser. Bowser then looks back and sees that he’s heading for the waterfall. He tries to swim faster, but the current is strong, it pushed Bowser closer to the waterfall) Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Bowser is swept over the waterfall and fell to his doom. Cut back to Mario who’s trying to keep hold of Ash with the rope) Mario: Don’t give up, Ash! (The heroes unlocked the cage with the keys) Meta Knight: There! (The branch breaks as Mario falls into the water, as the heroes open the cage and jump on Dyna Blade) Meta Knight: Hop on, everyone! (Dyna Blade screeches as she gets out of the cage. Then we see Ash and Mario getting closer to the waterfall) Ash Ketchum: Help! Help! Mario: HEEEELP!!! (Ash and Mario are swept over the falls as Dyna Blade flies down to save them, following the same fate as Bowser. Out of the mist, Dyna Blade flew out, revealing that she caught Ash and Mario on her back as she flew over the clouds in the sky. The heroes including Pikachu were already perched on Dyna Blade’s back. Dyna Blade screeches at Ash, and Ash squawks back at Dyna Blade as thanks. Then, he sees Mario, who’s still clinging in fear) Ash Ketchum: It’s okay. Come on. (He helps Mario up) Thanks, Mario. Mario: (Chuckles) No problem at all, Ash. (Ash and Mario shake hands, as Peach, Meta Knight and the others walk toward them, and Pikachu jumped happily on Ash) Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Oh, Pikachu! (Laughs) Luigi: Mario, you did it, buddy! You saved the day once again! Toad: Yeah, you sure showed Bowser, and you saved Ash! Yoshi: Woohoo! Way to go, Mario! Peach: Oh, Mario, are you magnificent. You are absolutely the hero of the day! Mario: Princess Peach, before anything else happens… (He takes out his diamond ring) …will you marry me? Peach: Oh, Mario! Of course I will! (She hugs Mario as Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi watch in awe) Meta Knight: Well done, mate. Ash Ketchum: Come on, Dyna Blade! Let’s all go home! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Dyna Blade flies over the clouds and the moon. We then go down to the nest where Sonic is placed on the eggs) Sonic the Hedgehog: HELP! Anybody! Mario! Peach! Luigi, Toad, Yoshi! Where are you?! Okay, that’s it. I’m outta here. This is ridiculous. You can’t leave me here alone. (Laughs) I’m gone. I am gone! (The eggs suddenly hatch, and Dyna Blade’s chicks are cheeping) Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, no. Stay in those eggs. That’s a direct order. Ah. Hey, you’re kind of a kind cute little guy. Coochie, coochie… (One of the chicks bites Sonic on the finger) Sonic the Hedgehog: YEOW! WHOA! (Groaning) (Fade to black) (End credits plays) (The movie ends) The End Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Ending scenes